Gay Bars
by NykGrimm
Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow end up at the same gay bar. Ichigo's almost raped then saved. Grimmjow's almost raped and locks his attacker in the bathroom. What happens next?


Gay Bars

* * *

"But Ichigo!" the strawberry blonde whined at him, pouting in an attempt to get his resolve to crumble. "You have to go with us!"

"I don't have to do shit!" he said, trying to fend her off with a chair. It wasn't working very well...

"But I'm all sad and stuff..." she sniffed.

"So go with Orihime. She'll make you feel better."

"Oh yeah, what's better than watching a bunch of guys hit on your best friend, gravitating to her, stuck in the orbit of her giant boobs!" She cried, seemingly forgetting her own rather large pair.

That would no doubt be attracting quite a few guys of their own.

"Plus you always have to have at least one guy go with you when going to a bar," she said, crossing her arms.

"Then why does it have to be me? Get Chad or somebody to go. Get Keigo, I hear he's had a pretty bad breakup recently too. He'll feel your pain."

"Because I don't wanna go to a regular bar," she complained. "I wanna go to a gay bar!"

Ichigo sputtered at that. A gay bar?! What the hell?! Why did she want to go there?! Maybe she was running on the basis that all gay guys were hot. Which, by the way, was so not true. Ichigo had found out he was gay about ten years prior and had since then been unable to find a single, attractive, gay man. They were all either taken, married, ugly, hos, or assholes. Or random combinations of the five.

"Um...mind my asking why?"

"Because gay men have more empathy for a woman who's just been dumped."

Ichigo stared at her.

"Ok, most gay men. Besides, when was the last time you got out and had some fun?" before the orange haired young man could reply, she interrupted with, "Right. Never. So lets go. Please?"

"No."

She crossed her arms and a sly smirk made it's way across her face. That couldn't be good. "Well," she said, "I could always tell Ishida about that time in eighth grade where you lost that bet and had to go around school in a frilly pink dress."

"Please," Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Ishida's more likely to have sewn that dress. There's no way he doesn't already know."

"Ah, but you forget, we didn't meet him until two years later after he moved from Karakura Town."

Ichigo gulped. That's right. Ishida had been miles away at the time. Shit.

And that was how he currently found himself hiding in the corner of a gay bar while trying not to get molested. He still didn't understand why he'd had to come. Matsumoto had brought plenty of other people more willing to go, and she knew he didn't like places like this. Plus there were all those guys sitting around trying to comfort her. Why was he needed?

Fingering his drink nervously, he glanced around the room, looking for some sign of the group he'd come with as Revolution On The Dance Floor started up. As with any bar, the music was cranked up almost too loud. Looking over his shoulder only momentarily, he hadn't noticed the small pill that had been slipped into his drink.

Tired of trying to find them, he quickly downed the rest of his drink and spun around on the stool. Soon after, the already warm room seemed to grow warmer and things started spinning. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Standing up, he quickly made his way to the bathrooms only to be stopped by a tall, slender man with pink hair. He had this really strange look on his face.

"Is that a mirror in your pocket?" He asked, his voice smooth, almost unnaturally so. As if slicked with grease. "Because I can see myself in your pants."

Even only half coherent, Ichigo thought that was disturbing. "Really? I can see my foot shoved up your ass," he said, pushing past the pink haired stranger.

"Well, if that's the way you like it," he replied, grabbing Ichigo by the wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the orange haired man asked, the tingling where the creepy molester had a grip on him not going unnoticed.

"Giving you what you like," he purred, raking his eyes down the boy's body. His gaze was palpable, as if he'd reached out and ran a finger down his body from head to crotch. Especially his crotch, as the man's eyes focused there before looking back up with a sleazy grin. "So tell me, are you a natural redhead?"

"Back the fuck off," he replied, tugging on his wrist. He tugged hard enough that the rapist should have let go, but instead he held on and they ended up tumbling to the ground, Ichigo gasping as the other landed on top of him. Why was it so damn hot?

* * *

"But you _never _go anywhere!" she complained at her brother.

"And I'm perfectly ok with that," he grumbled in reply.

"Well I'm not," she said, crossing her arms in a final decision. "You're coming with me tonight whether you like it or not."

"Nel," he growled. "I'm not going to a gay bar."

"Why not! It'll be fun! I bet there'll be a bunch of hot guys there," she said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

The teal haired man twitched. Yes he was gay. Yes he was antisocial. But dragging him to a building overly crowded with people, gay people, all trying to grab his ass and molest him, was not a good way to convince him that it was a good idea.

"Well I'm going," she said defiantly. "And I know you won't let me go alone because you're just too overprotective that way."

Damn. She was right. No way in hell was he letting her loose in a room full of gay men, alcohol, and drugs. Who knew what could happen.

Glancing over her shoulder as she grabbed her keys, she said, "So are you coming or not?"

Sighing in defeat, he quietly followed behind her. She smiled triumphantly.

Upon arrival, Nel rushed them to the front of the line where Mayuri stood checking ID's. As soon as he saw the two of them, he immediately opened the door to let them inside. Mayuri may have been scary as hell, but for some incomprehensible reason, he liked them.

Inside, bright lights flashed and loud techno began playing. People rushed to the center of the dance floor to rub and grind against each other. In some weird, twisted way, it was like one big orgy. Thank god there wasn't semen all over the floor.

Nel bounced up and down to the beat. Grabbing her brother's hand, she ushered him onto the floor. "Come on, Grimmjow!" she called over the roar of the music.

Pulling away, he watched her pout, but never took his eyes off her as she moved farther into the crowd and he made his way to the bar. Well, now that he'd been dragged here, he may as well enjoy himself, if only a little.

About an hour later his sister came back with a group of her friends. People he knew he could leave her with. Great. Now that they were here he could leave.

"Grimmjow!" his sister whined. "Stay just a little longer?"

She pulled the puppy face. Damn it. She knew he couldn't resist the puppy face.

Grumbling he sat back down. Nel jumped around happily before dragging her friends back to the dance floor. Maybe there was an exit near the bathrooms...

Making his way to the back of the club, he found a pink haired man and a few others dragging someone down the hallway. They seemed to be struggling. What the hell?

"Hey!" he called, grabbing their attention. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." The man replied, letting his eyes play across Grimmjow's form, his mouth curling into a suggestive smile. "Unless of course, you'd like to...join us."

The teal haired man stared at him in disgust. This was exactly why he didn't like clubs. Weird shit like this happened all the time.

Whoever the small group was trying to drag started struggling again, this time twice as hard. Caught by surprise, they let him go and Grimmjow swiftly kicked one into another. The pink haired man did not look pleased.

The fight went down quietly and unnoticed in the hallway of the club. Anyone that happened to pass by was either too drunk to too involved in sucking face to pay them any mind. By the time it had ended, a new song had started.

Stashing the small group away in the bathrooms, he came back to check on whatever helpless little boy they had chosen. And as he glanced down at the young man he couldn't help but realize exactly why they'd chosen him.

From what he could tell in the dim light, he was tall and lean, orange hair sticking out in all directions, the jeans and t-shirt merely accentuating his lithe form. Damn he was hot. But now was not the time for that.

Reaching to help the young man up, he couldn't help but notice the slight tinge of pink to his cheeks, the way his eyes dilated in way they shouldn't have. What the hell?

Ichigo whimpered at the touch of the teal haired stranger. It was so hot and somehow the light touches of this handsome stranger seemed to light ever nerve on fire. And it was making him hornier than he had been in a long time.

The whimper went unnoticed due to the loud music, but as the young man reached for Grimmjow, he knew what was wrong. He'd been drugged. Great.

As Grimmjow knelt to lift him up, there was suddenly a loud shout from the end of the hall.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Turning he found Nel. He also realized just how awkward a position he was in. Kneeling over a drugged young man that was currently pulling at his shirt.

"Um...this really isn't what it looks like..."

She raised an eyebrow at that. "So...you're not kneeling over a drugged stranger?"

"Nope."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Uh...sitting at the bar wishing I hadn't come back here." He suddenly jumped at the hand that made its way under his shirt. "What the hell are you doing?"

Ichigo whined and tried to pull him closer.

"Well, if you didn't do this, then who did?"

"Ok, one, do you really think I'd drug somebody?" She thought about it and realized that it was Grimmjow she was talking about. He didn't like people enough to want to talk to them let alone rape them. She smiled sheepishly. "And as for who, check the bathrooms."

"Do I want to?"

"You were the one that wanted to know."

Walking into the bathrooms, she stepped out a moment later with an I-didn't-just-see-that face. "You always were violent."

"I just knocked them out," he replied, trying to keep the orange haired young man from getting his shirt off.

"So...what are you gonna do?"

"I was going to look for his friends."

"In a crowded bar? Where people end up from one end of the room to the other in less than a second?"

He paused. She had a point. "Well it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I'm sure it did. So what are you gonna do?"

"...can I leave him here?"

"What?! Wha- No you can't leave him here! Did you miss the part where he was almost raped and drugged and - look! Look at that! He's practically dry humping your leg, you're gonna leave him here? Here?! Are you seeing this place? Have you somehow missed it's great resemblance to an alley? A fucking alley? When has anything good ever happened in a fucking alley?! And another thing-"

"Alright, alright," Grimmjow interrupted. "You win. I won't leave him here. But what the fuck do you expect me to do?"

"Well, why don't you just take him with you and find out where he lives tomorrow?"

"I'm not-"

"You can't leave him here!"

"Fine! I'll take him with me!" Nel smiled. "How do you always manage to win?"

She just waved and walked away.

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow slipped one arm under the young man's legs and one under his back to pick him up bridal style. Ichigo gripped him so as not to fall and proceeded in licking his way up the stranger's neck.

Surprised, the teal haired man quickly found a side entrance and made his way out to the car. Nel could get a ride home with one of her friends. More likely she'd end up crashing at one of their houses because she ended up shitfaced drunk.

Opening the passenger door, he set the young man in the seat and buckled him in. When he tried moving away, however, he found that the guy was stronger than he'd thought. How had he managed to get himself into so much trouble?

Once he was finally able to pry him off, he made his way to the driver's side and pulled out of the parking lot. He hadn't made it to the first light before he felt a hand make it's way to his crotch. Caught off guard, he nearly swerved off the road in an attempt to remove said hand.

Ichigo groaned at the lack of contact and reached back over to the teal haired stranger. His hand was once again pulled away while Grimmjow focused on not crashing. Throughout the entire ride back to his place, Ichigo's hands kept trying to make their way into his pants, and every time the car threatened to swerve.

By the time they had actually made it back, Ichigo had somehow managed to get out of the seat belt and almost to Grimmjow's lap. So getting out of the car proved difficult. The young man clutched to him tightly and kept going for his pants. What the hell? Didn't he get a say in this?

Opening the front door, he ushered the orange haired stranger in before closing the door behind him. He barely had enough time to turn around before he was shoved up against the door, lips pressed against his own, a hand reaching under his shirt. When he realized what was happening, he quickly tried to shove the other away. Ichigo just gripped him tighter, pulled him closer, seeking friction to sustain the heat.

Grimmjow gasped at the feeling of the other...well, dry humping him. There was really no other way to say it. The younger had somehow managed to get his shirt off too...

When he was finally able to push Ichigo off enough to move, he started dragging him down the hall and into the bathroom, only to be tripped by something he'd left on the floor. He really should learn to pick up after himself...

Ichigo came tumbling after him, but Grimmjow didn't give him a chance to go after his pants again. Seriously. He was turning into the rape victim. This was not cool.

Reaching the bathroom, he shoved the younger in and locked the door. He'd come back later when he'd calmed down. And wasn't trying to rape him.

You know...maybe leaving him in a room with razorblades wasn't such a good idea...the bathroom really could be a dangerous place...

Shrugging it off, he figured if the guy killed himself, it wasn't really his fault. It wasn't like he'd been fed downer or anything. He was just super horny. He could take care of that in the shower.

Changing out of his clothes, he marveled in the fact that he didn't smell like pot and sex anymore. Yet another reason he didn't like bars. You always came back smelling funny, even if you were just standing in a corner. It was like the whole place was conspiring against you, trying to make you as uncomfortable as possible.

By the time he finished making something to eat, he figured he'd left his rapist in there long enough. Opening the door he found the shower running and the young man passed out under the water. Lovely. Well, at least he and his pants could finally get a break.

Turning the water off, he dragged the younger to his bedroom and sat him in a chair as he riffled through his things, looking for something that might at least half fit him. Drying him off, Grimmjow redressed him and set him up in the spare room, leaving some ibuprofen and a glass of water on the nightstand.

Heading back to his own room, Grimmjow collapsed onto the bed. He'd never go to another bar.

* * *

His head was pounding and the light coming in from the window was doing nothing to help. Shifting around, he hid under the blankets, hoping to get back to sleep. But that stupid headache wouldn't let him.

Peeking out from under the blankets, he found ibuprofen and water. Thank god. He downed them both and hid his face again, waiting for the pills to kick in. Just what the hell had happened last night? He remembered being dragged to a gay bar by Matsumoto. He also remembered all the people grabbing his ass, and how after downing his drink, it had gotten really hot. And that freak pink haired rapist. Now that he thought about it...he was kinda sore...

Jerking out of bed, he ignored the pounding in his head in favor of glancing around the room. It certainly wasn't his apartment. Where the hell was he?!

In an attempt to escape, he jumped out of the bed only to crash to the ground because the blankets had wrapped themselves around his legs. He started thrashing and kicking to get them off, and mostly succeeded in making a lot of noise.

He could hear shuffling from down the hall and struggled harder. The door to the room opened to reveal a very confused, very tired teal haired man. It kinda reminded him of a blueberry...which made him think of Strawberry Shortcake...then realization hit him.

"OH GREAT! I WAS RAPED BY STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE'S BASTARD RELATION! FUCKING BLUEBERRY MUFFIN!"

Grimmjow stared at him. "Wait...what?"

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to that bar!"

"You think I raped you?" Grimmjow interjected.

"Duh! I remember being drugged and then dragged towards the bathrooms and-"

"No, no, no. You weren't raped. I beat the shit outta those guys. There was no rape of any kind last night. Well...there almost was...but I was the victim!"

"How the hell were _you _the victim?!"

"I was the one being touched and rubbed and freaking molested. I never grabbed your balls, but the same cannot be said for you."

Ichigo blushed bright red. "I did not!"

"Yeah, well my pants would beg to differ."

"Your pants can't talk."

"Maybe not, but they've still got weird scratch marks from where you tried to get them off."

"Yeah well...maybe you made them while trying to get them off so you could rape me."

"I happen to know where my zipper is."

"Do you? Do you really?"

"Um...yeah?"

"Ha! So you were trying to rape me!"

"Uh...no. I wasn't drunk or drugged last night, I could get to it just fine. You, apparently, couldn't."

"But you just hesitated!"

"Well how the hell do you respond to that! No, I don't know where my zipper is, that's why I don't have pants? What the hell kind of question is that anyways?"

"I dunno...but you really didn't rape me?"

"No."

"Then why am I sore?"

"Probably from that huge struggle you put up last night."

"Struggle?"

"Yeah, I'm assuming that the guys dragging you to the bathroom were the same guys that were trying to rape you. But they were dragging you towards the bathrooms and you were putting up one hell of a fight."

"Did I win?"

"No."

"Then how-"

"Like I said, I beat the shit out of them."

Ichigo stared at him in confusion. "Why?"

"I may not like people, but I'm not gonna sit by and watch that shit happen either."

"And I'm here because..."

"Well, originally I was going to find whatever people you came with until Nel pointed out that we were in a bar, where people go from one side of the room to the next in a very short period of time. Then I was gonna just leave you there, but Nel kept yelling about how I couldn't, so she made me take you home."

"So...I'm like a lost cat?"

"Kind of. Only you're not clawing at everything and pissing on the furniture... Please don't."

"I don't have claws...or feel the need to pee on stuff...that's disgusting."

"Good. Well, now that you're ok, go home."

"Well, I'll probably need a ride home...and Matsumoto'll probably be worried if I don't call...so let me find my phone and I'll get out of your hair."

Grimmjow watched as he dug into his pockets to find his phone. His brow furrowed as he dug into each one, finding it wasn't anywhere on his person. Glancing up at the teal haired man he asked, "Did you take my phone?"

"No, why?"

"Because I can't find it."

"Guess you'll be walking home then."

"From....whatever the hell this is?"

"If you wanna call it that, yeah."

"...you'd call your own house hell?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Does it matter? You're gonna be leaving here soon and never coming back."

"Yeah...but I tried to rape you last night."

"So?"

"So I can't want to know a little bit about the guy I molested?"

"No. Because then you could turn into some creepy stalker and things could end up a lot worse than they had last night. Plus I nag the ever loving hell out of Nel telling her she shouldn't give information out to strangers. I should probably set an example."

"Wait...Nel...as in, Nel Tu?"

Grimmjow pursed his lips. "Why?"

"Because Matsumoto knows Nel, which means I could find out anyways," he replied smugly.

"She'd just tell you her side of the story."

Crap. He was right. "Fine, at least tell me your name."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna know who saved my ass."

He hesitated. "Fine. But you have to tell me yours."

"Alright."

"Grimmjow."

"Ichigo."

Grimmjow immediately burst out laughing and Ichigo just stared in confusion. What the hell was so funny? Ichigo wasn't that strange of a name. Not like Grimmjow. The orange haired man voiced his question.

Grimmjow chucked. "Strawberry Shortcake."

* * *

Ok, you know what? I have too many damn stories and the plot bunnies are not letting up. Seriously. I have like, twenty million other fic ideas floating around on my computer. Pharites was very adamant about my writing the tailor fic though....

Anyways, Redfaerie gets credit as always and she wants special credit for the Strawberry Shortcake Blueberry Muffin comment, so she gets it. I don't think there's any other credit to give out....I dunno. Well, hope you had fun reading it. I don't know where the hell it came from.


End file.
